


The Lovers

by flipperbrain



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipperbrain/pseuds/flipperbrain
Summary: When Killian Jones and Detective Rogers meet in an alternate universe, sparks fly.





	1. Chapter 1

Rogers is relaxed against the pillows on Killian’s bed. He nips the pirate’s lower lip with his teeth then sucks on it. His mouth tastes like espresso and he smells like leather and the sea. Killian leans in for a deeper kiss, their tongues glide against each other, each of them learning what pleases the other. 

Rogers is surprised by the softness of Killian’s lips, he’s never kissed another man, at least not like this. He expected texture. Skin slightly chapped, roughened by sunshine and years… but no. His lips are like silk pressed against his. And gentle. Killian smiles and opens his eyes, scanning Rogers face he discovers he has been watching. Drinking in the details of his visage, a mirror image of his own. 

Killian smiles wider and thinks it’s the detective in him, gathering all available information with close observation. His eyes are beautiful blue, hooded with desire. Rogers is suddenly embarrassed at being caught looking, his eyes flutter closed, all long eyelashes and cheekbones and parted lips. Waiting. 

Killian arches his eyebrow and obliges with a grin, their mouths seal together, tongues more insistent now, and demanding. Swirling and probing and relishing. Long fingers make fists in Killian’s hair, and he likes the sensation. He reaches down and unbuttons Rogers jeans, Rogers’ breath catches and the muscles in his abdomen contract as Killian begins to unzip. 

He stops, unsure if his partner is ready to go further, a question on his lips. Rogers eyes open and then close again, his mouth begins to trace a path along Killian’s jaw, he stops to kiss that sensitive spot below his ear and whispers “yes”.


	2. The Lovers part 2

Killian is excited and emboldened by Rogers willingness, his arousal strains against leather in a deliciously uncomfortable way. Trembling fingers slide under the elastic waistband of Rogers’ underwear. First wiry hair then root swollen and thick. Killian wonders at the velvet smoothness as his palm travels it’s length, his fingers exploring its tip and the small slit, now wet with anticipation.

Rogers groans then exhales, his hips jerk and shift beneath Killian’s ministrations, his hand gripping and releasing the bedsheets. The pirate glances at his partner, eyes closed, brow furrowed, mouth slack, he withdraws his hand and moves to tug tight jeans over narrow hips. Rogers opens his eyes and begins to sit up, to offer aid, but Killian stops him. He is enjoying this… the newness of it, the discovery. He wants to give pleasure. He has always been a generous lover and this day will be no exception.

Rogers acquiesces, sinking back into the soft pillows. Killian, straddling the detective now naked from the waist down, works the buttons of his shirt, then leans in for a kiss. Rogers’ buries his hand in Killian’s hair and pulls him closer, mouths slanting, tongues tasting and licking. Killian’s lips drift to Rogers chin then jaw, nipping and biting along it’s edge, then his neck. He sucks a brand into its flesh and continues south.

Tongue dips into the hollow of Rogers’ throat then drags along his collarbone. He pauses to worship a nipple, first left then right, breathing in the scent of soap and hair and skin between his breasts. Soft kisses and bites as he descends until he reaches his goal, stiff and rigid between Rogers’ legs. Killian positions himself then gently grasps its base and strokes upward then down in a slow rhythm. He kisses its bell-shaped end, gently probing its opening with his tongue. Rogers’ hips buck, his back arches and their eyes meet, Rogers’ expression beseeching, Killian’s beguiling.

With a grin Killian gets back to work and takes Rogers in his mouth, his tongue laps along its shaft as his head bobs, first shallow, then deeper, and deeper still. He opens his throat to take the full length of him, then up and down with steady friction he sucks and licks. His hand stroking thighs, caressing eveything within reach. He looks at Rogers, his eyes squeezed shut, cheeks flushed, mouth fully open, breathless and panting. An erotic vision. Killian could climax at the sight of it, but not now.

Right now he is focused on experiencing and tasting. Rogers is close. He grinds against Killian’s mouth as his pace quickens, grasping at his hair and clothes, then keening and moaning and cursing as his orgasm empties into Killian’s mouth. Killian lifts his head and closes his eyes to savor it… slightly viscous and salty, but pleasant. He swallows then crawls toward Rogers’ spent but smiling face. They kiss then Killian reaches to pull up the blanket and they form spoons beneath it. Killian knows Rogers needs time to recover… but later it will be his turn. He whispers “sleep”.


	3. The Lovers part 3

Rogers wakes, his body flush against his pirate’s back, legs tangled, his hand against Killian’s chest. His lips form a shy smile as he thinks about what happened earlier. He absently toys with the hair on Killian’s forearm and kisses his shoulder then props himself on his elbow to better study the other man’s profile, his hand now kneading bicep and shoulder. Killian grins, with eyes still closed he stretches slightly, the muscles in his back flex. Rogers appreciates the expanse of flesh, from his neck to thigh before legs disappear beneath the blanket. He is not overly muscled but shapely and toned. Rogers brushes aside the dark brown locks that curl around Killian’s ear and licks its rim and nibbles its lobe.

Killian cranes his neck to look at his detective, his eyes bright, mouth wistful. Rogers gathers him closer, pressing a kiss to his forehead, then eyelids and cheeks, Killian’s lips are parted but they still cling together at the edges. Rogers smiles then tastes his lower lip with a flick of his tongue, so full and soft. Their lips press together, tongues enter and withdraw, tongues chase and retreat. Rogers’ hand moves along ribs and hip feeling the muscles and bone. He pauses to explore the two dimples at Killian’s lower back, then traces the crack below.

Rogers licks his fingers and reaches down again, slipping his hand into the cleft between Killian’s cheeks and massages the opening he finds there, around and across the puckered skin, his fingers probe and test its seal. Killian moans into Rogers’ mouth and sucks his upper lip, exhaling hot breath and profanity. Pleasure radiates through him and his erection grows from stiff to steel. Killian rolls toward Rogers, their kiss deepens, mouths smashed together roughly, devouring and plundering each other with tongues and teeth. Fingers still circle then one pushes inside, pressing and stretching the muscle forward and back, working the entrance and stroking the inner walls. Now a second finger enters, sliding in and out, curling and preparing. With a throaty groan, Killian’s head drops back onto the pillow, and he grips himself his thumb petting its satiny tip, he is painfully hard and in need of relief.

Roger’s moves between Killian’s legs lifting one onto his shoulder. He positions himself angling Killian’s hips upward then guides his rigid shaft toward it’s target, rubbing the tip against his opening then hips push forward. There’s resistance as the muscle adapts to his size, with pressure and a quick thrust the head slips inside. Killian’s eyes are wide, watching his partners face intently as he strokes himself, grimacing in pain as he’s entered then relaxing, he closes his eyes and grins. Rogers starts to move, pulling out slightly then pushing in, out then in, making sure Killian is comfortable with each inch until his entire length is buried. The tightness has Rogers ready to explode. He bites his lip hard to stave off his orgasm and thinks never in his life has he been more aroused.

He leans in to kiss red swollen lips, to suck and lick and bite a nipple and breathe in the scent of his skin, then resumes. Slowly out, fast in, thrusting rhythmically he watches Killian palm himself and quickens his pace. Rogers’ face is a mask of concentration, beads of sweat form on his brow from the effort. He can see Killian is close as his hips slap and grind against him. Killian’s hips buck, meeting each thrust, he slings his other leg over Rogers’ shoulder, creating a new angle and deeper access. Killian’s head is thrown back, mouth open, teeth bared and panting. He pumps with determination now and Rogers is holding on by a thread, holding on so they can come together.

When Killian finally cries out, his climax ripples through the muscles that grip Rogers and his own orgasm hits like a freight train. Blood rushes to his head, he can’t see or hear a thing over the pounding in his ears, not even his own voice as he shouts ‘fuuuucCCKKK!!’ He comes hard, pouring himself inside in spurts, throbbing and grunting and thrusting until he’s empty. Until he’s spent. He hangs his head resting for a moment to catch his breath, reveling in the experience, then peers at Killian from under furrowed brows. Killian, who has the biggest stupid smile on his face. Rogers laughs and lowers himself into Killian’s arms, their chests still heaving. He swipes his thumb across Killian’s eyebrow smoothing a few wild hairs, the evidence of their sex is everywhere but neither one cares. Right now, the only concern is soft kisses and touches and basking in the warm embrace of your lover.


End file.
